


Snowy Weather

by blokman004



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blokman004/pseuds/blokman004
Summary: When a ton of snow comes Marinette and Adrien want to stay warm inside but find that it’s warmer in the snow together.This is my first fanfic and I just wanted to try an idea. I’m really not happy with this and I can’t delete it so I’m just going to leave it and maybe I’ll come back to it sometime.





	Snowy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up with after the two Colorado bomb cyclones I dealt with.

Chat Noir loves playing in the snow as much as Ladybug but they both have to agree that this weather is not fun. The snow and wind came out of nowhere, and with all the people stuck on the road from just trying to get home, they both knew that this was going to be a long day.

They had helped all the people on the street from their cars to their homes, easily having spent an hour helping, beginning to move onto the next street and group of people when Chat Noir spoke up

“Ladybug?” Chat’s breath making a cloud through his chattering teeth.

“Yeah Chat?” Ladybug equally cold and her body beginning to shut down.

“Can’t we be done for now? My ears are filled with snow.” He said pointing to his little leather cat ears on his head.

“We can’t stop now,” Ladybug began slowing down to a stop, “There’s a lot of people we still need to help.”

“They’re fine,” Chat Noir groaned while trying to hit the back of his head to see if the snow would fall out like in cartoons, “They have heat and cover, we don’t have either.”

Ladybug shook the snow out of her hair, sighing in agreement, “But we still need to get them home to their families.”

“Yeah,” Chat sighed, Adrien poked out in his response, “You’re right, they’re warm and dry, but it’s probably still cold and empty.” He looked at the ground, visibly upset. Chat hoped his lady wouldn’t see his depressed state, she did, and she felt bad.

“Fine, how about we take a break to warm up,” Chat noticeably excited, “What do you say?”

“I would be  _feline_  much better. Thank you my lady.” He said with a little bow.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “Now, do you know what we’re going to do to warm up?”

Chat’s eyes lit up and his smile turned into a mischievous grin before saying, “I know the _purr_ fect place.”


End file.
